Veni Vidi
by F0rtitude
Summary: Hermione découvre le miroir de Risèd par accident. Curieuse, elle se met à l'étudier et à spéculer ce qu'elle y verrait. Femslash. Mention de Hr/G, Hermione/Ginny.


**J'ai imaginé à cette histoire alors que j'étais en train de conduire (tandis que je me remémorais ma recherche sur le miroir de Risèd) et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive et c'est que j'ai fait! (durant le travail . :-X, du moins les grandes lignes... eurm... plusieurs paragraphes.)**

 **Sur ce je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

 **F0rtitude**

* * *

JOUR 1

Hermione avait trouvé, par accident, le miroir de Risèd. Complètement par inadvertance. Elle cherchait simplement un endroit pour s'exercer en toute tranquillité sa transfiguration. Quand elle était entrée dans la salle, le génie avait vu une salle désaffectée avec une chaise avec une patte manquante dans un coin et ce qu'elle avait initialement mépris pour un tableau. Ainsi que beaucoup d'espace libre! Ce qui était parfait pour s'exercer ! Du moins, jusqu'au moment où Hermione reconnut le miroir. La Gryffondor sursauta et sortit aussitôt de la pièce. Paniquée. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas censée le trouver. Cet artéfact magique était sournoisement dangereux, ce qui faisait de sa cachette un secret national. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à traîner à Poudlard?

Elle était sortie de la salle à la quatrième vitesse avec les jambes flageolantes. De nombreuses fois, elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler de son long tandis qu'elle s'enfuyait de la scène comme une criminelle. C'était le cas, non ? Forcement. Était-ce un crime? Sûrement. Si Professeur McGonagall l'apprenait... Non ! Hermione préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne voulait pas que le regard perçant de l'ancienne professeur de transfiguration soit rempli de déception lorsqu'il se posera sur elle. Lui disant secrètement que la directrice s'attendait à un meilleur jugement de la part d'un de ses protégés. Ce regard à lui seul serait pire que toutes les lignes à copier ou les balades imposées avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite. Ça lui glacera le sang tandis qu'elle voudra juste se recroqueviller sur elle-même et disparaître.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle refermait la porte et la rembarrait avec un coup (un peu trop sec) de baguette. Elle s'appuyait en ce moment contre celle-ci ne pouvant pas aller plus loin tant que son cœur voulait lui sortir par la poitrine. Les poils de sa nuque s'étaient dressés et ses doigts picotaient par le flux d'adrénaline que son corps venait de libérer. Elle avait emprisonné son souffle dans ses poumons et c'était seulement au moment où ces derniers se mirent à brûler qu'elle se rappela de respirer. Un air frais et bienfaiteur s'engouffra alors dans sa cage thoracique et dissipa la brume dans laquelle son esprit s'était noyé. L'élève appuya sa tête contre la porte levant les yeux au plafond avant de les fermer. Elle tenait fermement la poignée de porte; de peur que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même ou qu'une présence allait, d'un moment à l'autre, s'enfuir de la pièce pour la pourchasser en dévoilant la découverte partout où elle mettrait les pieds. Idée ridicule.

Maintenant suffisamment sortie de sa stupeur pour être consciente de son état, elle se força à se relaxer. Prendre un air d'innocente et d'ignorante de ce secret. Parce que personne ne devait savoir. Savoir qu'il y avait le miroir de Risèd et qu'Hermione savait pour le miroir. Argh ! Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Ginny pour jouer la comédie ! Merlin ! Elle n'avait pas dû forcer la serrure ! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'un simple Alomorah n'avait pas suffi ! Elle aurait dû le savoir ! Elle aurait dû ! Ou du moins, savoir qu'il ne fallait pas insister et passer à la prochaine pièce. Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'espace à Poudlard ! Sauf que… C'était aussi la faute à professeur McGonagall de laisser traîner le miroir ainsi dans le château. Elle n'aurait pas pu le mettre dans les donjons ou dans la pièce sur demande? Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'espace !

Elle prit de grandes respirations afin d'arrêter sa tête de tournée. Hum ! Elle était sortie sacrément vite de là… La sorcière détendit ses doigts autour de sa baguette magique et de la poignée de porte avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, libérant ainsi un puissant frisson dans le corps. Ce qui détendit les derniers muscles crispés. Elle prit encore quelques grandes respirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque erratique. Elle secoua lentement la tête, chassant peur et culpabilité. « Comment aurais-je pu savoir que le miroir de Risèd se cachait là ? se demanda-t-elle encore une fois. » Sur cette pensée, la Gryffondor se redressa et commença à rebrousser chemin d'un pas maîtrisé. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle réagisse ainsi à la vue d'un miroir. Artéfact ou pas. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte de tout le stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le retour des vacances.

« C'en est presque ridicule, se disait-elle. » Elle se repassa la main dans sa crinière avant de la redescendre lentement pour s'arrêter sur sa joue. Sa seconde main couvrit l'autre côté de manière inconsciente. Elle sentit ses bajoues, chaudes et picotées légèrement sous son touché. Elle sentit même ses muscles de joues remontées afin de former un sourire… avant qu'un rire sortir de ses lèvres. Un rire totalement nerveux et incrédule. Sursauter et tomber dans une stupeur comme si elle venait de rencontrer Voldemort ou pire, Bellatrix à cause d'un miroir. Par la baguette de Merlin… « C'est tellement exagéré comme réaction, se disait-elle tandis qu'une de ses mains venait lui couvrir le front. » Elle devra sûrement glisser quelques mots à son psy. Comme quoi elle était sous de grands stress et presque paranoïaque. Un fantôme forcer la porte ! Quelle idée ! Il passera bêtement au travers.

Quand sa crise de fou rire et d'autodérision se calma, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. L'idée d'avoir fui la narguait depuis qu'elle avait barré la porte en bois et c'était une désagréable impression. La constatation d'avoir fui s'ancra dans ses membres et dans son esprit peu de secondes après, tandis qu'un « Par les culottes de Merlin ! » passait ses lèvres. Elle venait de fuir. Fuir par lâcheté et non parce que c'était LA chose intelligente à faire. Quel Gryffondor faisait-elle ? Elle se retourna, regardant le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Hermione ne fuyait pas devant les défis ou les connaissances. Encore moins, devant un miroir. Un stupide miroir.

Retrouver la salle n'était qu'une question d'une ou deux minutes. À peine fit-elle un pas dans cette direction qu'elle s'arrêta. Une nouvelle constatation venait de la frapper. Si elle y retournait dans son état, elle allait tomber sous l'enchantement du miroir. Elle le savait bien, comme de nombreuses personnes avant elle. Elle n'allait pas s'imaginer qu'elle sera une exception. Ignorer les centaines, voire milliers, de personnes avant elle qui ont eu le privilège de plonger leur regard dans le verre enchanté et que la majorité ne s'en était pas sortie indemne.

« Ah ! C'est pas un secret national pour rien, pensa Hermione avec un rictus aux coins des lèvres. » Elle savait mieux que tomber bêtement ainsi. Elle était mieux que cela. Si elle avait à y retourner, ça serait dans ses temps ! À elle ! Quand elle sera prête à lui faire face. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Avec un esprit clair. Elle savait contrôler sa curiosité, ses pulsions et ses désirs et elle le prouvera en y retournant uniquement le lendemain à la même heure. Pas avant ! Veni, Vidi, Vici ! Veni, Vidi, Vici. Peu importait à quels points elle en avait envie. Entre temps, elle rejoindra Ginny pour le repas du soir, passera la soirée en sa compagnie et se détendra avec un bon livre. Ce fut sur ce discours interne qu'Hermione fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle juste à temps pour le repas du soir.

JOUR 2

Comme elle s'était promis la veille, elle retourna à la salle. Elle entrouvrit la porte avant d'y entrer sa tête. La chaise et le miroir, sinon vide. Rien n'avait bougé. La chaise infirme toujours en punition dans le coin et le miroir encore accoté contre le mur du fond. Rien d'étonnant… Hermione ouvrit légèrement plus la porte et s'y faufila entièrement. Puis rapidement, elle se retourna et barra la porte derrière elle précautionneusement. Il ne faudrait pas que le secret national se propage au sein du corps étudiant par sa faute. L'avoir découvert était suffisamment embêtant ainsi.

Une fois faite, elle se retourna et examina la pièce de nouveau, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours aussi vide d'il y a quelques secondes. Ce qui était toujours le cas… Pourquoi ça changerait, hum ? La paranoïa la guettait, elle le savait parfaitement. Depuis sa découverte, Hermione se sentit beaucoup plus à fleur de peau et nerveuse. Ginny lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas normale. Même pas la « Hermione stressée par les études » normale. Et Merlin, cela ne faisait même pas un jour depuis qu'elle était dans le secret et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de questionner la joueuse de Quidditch sur: quel était son plus grand désir? (Question que les amies de Ginny s'amusèrent aussi à répondre.) Elle avait réussi à se retenir d'en parler plus en écoutant et analysant les réponses. Quand ce fut à son tour, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Du moins jamais vraiment. Elle avait plusieurs objectifs qu'elle souhaitait atteindre un moment donné dans sa vie, des raisons qui la faisaient se lever le matin et qui la motivaient à s'appliquer dans ce qu'elle entreprenait, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle verrait dans le miroir ? Quel était son plus grand désir ?

Il suffisait de se regarder dans le miroir pour le savoir. C'était si simple. Oui, si simple de tomber sous le charme et d'en oublier de vivre et se laisser bercer par l'illusion. Du moins, c'était l'avertissement écrit dans le livre qu'elle avait consulté sur le sujet, il y a déjà quelques années de cela. Elle le savait parfaitement et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne se regardera pas. Du moins pas ce soir… C'était ce qu'elle s'était promis et elle comptait la tenir.

Alors la Gryffondor tira sur sa chemise pour la replacer avant de la lisser pour enlever tous les mauvais plis, comme si elle était sur le point d'aller serrer la main du premier ministre. Pfff ! Elle serait moins nerveuse que cela si elle allait se retrouver face à Kingsley. Cette réflexion ne la calma pas ni l'empêcha de tirer sur son collet pour faciliter sa respiration, alors qu'elle pouvait simplement déboutonner le premier bouton. « Ah ! La poussière. Ne put s'empêcher de donner l'élève comme excuse. » Elle gonfla les poumons puis se força à expirer lentement. Puis recommença. C'était mieux… Ses mains ne la démangeaient plus autant, mais maintenant, elle était moins certaine de vouloir examiner le miroir…

« Argh ! C'était juste un stupide miroir qui montre tes désirs, se disait Hermione en roulant des yeux tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement vers la plaque de verre. » Elle n'avait juste pas à regarder son reflet. Tant qu'elle ne regardait pas son reflet, elle était sauve…

Même si ce n'était pas totalement exact…

Et plus qu'elle s'approchait plus qu'elle se sentait excitée. Oui, il y avait de l'excitation à savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir examiner cet artéfact pour lequel plusieurs personnes devinrent folles ou moururent à sa recherche ou à s'observer. Elle avait une chance unique de pouvoir l'observer. Seule. En paix. Hum… Elle sentait aussi anxieuse… Hum… En toute sincérité, beaucoup d'anxiété y était mélangée… De savoir que plusieurs personnes devinrent folles ou moururent à sa recherche ou à s'observer… et qu'elle allait être seule durant son observation… que personne n'allait la secourir si elle se retrouvait sous l'enchantement… Alors que ces raisons s'incrustaient en elle qu'elle sentit son cœur augmenter la cadence et son emballement s'amenuiser, au point d'arrêter de marcher et de rester figée devant le miroir.

L'artéfact était un test en soi sur le contrôle et la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit, un test aussi pour combattre ses désirs et ses pulsions. Un test à savoir si la raison était plus forte que le désir… Et y céder, c'était de succomber au miroir. Un échec qu'Hermione ne se permettrait pas. Rester là, à 5-6 pieds du miroir, était non seulement un excellent début, mais aussi plus sage.

« Allons-y lentement. Rien dans la précipitation, se pensa Hermione. »

Avec l'angle que le miroir possédait pour s'appuyer contre le mur, il ne lui était pas encore possible de se voir et c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione souhaitait. Elle voulait voir le miroir, non que le miroir la voie… Même si, techniquement, ce n'était pas le miroir qui allait la regarder. (Comment devenir soi-même son plus grand démon.) Le miroir de Risèd n'était pas le miroir de Blanche-Neige où un visage singulier allait lui apparaître et lui faire la causette, ni lui annoncer qui était la plus belle du royaume ou lui présenter une série de jouvencelles prêtes au mariage.

Sans plus tarder, la sorcière commença son examen méticuleux du miroir de Risèd. Si ce n'était pas de son massif cadre en or, il aurait passé pour un vieux miroir ennuyeux et terne. Un grand arc brisé en tiers-point était gravé de motifs de feuilles et de perles. Les moulures « Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi » sortaient gentiment contre les décorations. Elles n'étaient pas intactes. Certaines lettres avaient perdu leur couleur or et toute protection affichant le bois dans lequel le cadre était fait. Un des « i » avait même égaré son point et un « h » avait perdu sa tige supérieure. Ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là.

Hermione se déplaça sur le côté et regarda l'artéfact magique de profil. Le miroir reflétait la chaise dans le coin opposé. Elle pouvait s'approcher sans risquer de se voir. Elle toucha le cadre. Elle sentait les feuilles d'or s'écailler sous ses doigts. Ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable ou désagréable comme touché. Plus embêtant quand elle remarqua que des feuilles restaient collées contre sa peau, bien qu'elle se les frottât ensemble. Elle s'approcha son nez et inspira un grand coup. Non. Loin de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, des parchemins neufs ou même la forêt après une journée de pluie. Loin de ce qu'elle espérait, juste la poussière et le vieux bois humide. Après tout, ce n'était pas de l'Amortentia ; c'était juste un miroir. Qui te montrait ce que tu voulais voir. C'était un enchantement qui affectait uniquement la vue. Cette nouvelle découverte rassura Hermione. Elle était en sécurité tant qu'elle ne se regardait pas… Doucement, elle essaya de redresser le miroir, elle ne voulait pas le déplacer, simplement estimer son poids. Et il était lourd ! Tout ce verre et ce bois… Elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise. Il devait dater du moyen-âge. Aussi doucement qu'elle avait commencé à forcer, elle arrêta.

Elle se remit en face, suffisamment loin pour ne pas se voir, et continua ses observations. Elle suivit des yeux les deux pyramides qui encadraient le verre au sommet. Les mêmes feuilles de vigne que celles à la base du cadre y étaient gravées. D'un point de vue esthétique, elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser… Autre que: c'était bien réussi et cela donnait une certaine personnalité à l'artéfact (comme s'il en avait besoin)… Hum… C'était trop. « Quelque chose de plus sobre aurait été préférable, pensa-t-elle. » Ce n'était pas comme si le miroir avait besoin d'une ou qu'il était trop discret. Tout lui en criait la marginalité ! Mais peut-être était-ce à cause du cadre imposant… et sans ce cadre et les drôles d'inscriptions, alors, comment le différencier des autres miroirs singuliers ? Il deviendrait dangereux à passer ainsi incognito. Le génie se rétracta, c'était mieux ainsi. Et tant qu'à critiquer le cadre… Ce dernier aurait besoin d'un bon coup de plumeau pour enlever toutes ces toiles d'araignée et ces chrysalides… et le miroir de se faire polir pour obtenir un effet éclatant du verre. Il avait du vécu… et il y avait dû en voir des pièces noires… Avant de se retrouver dans cette — autre — pièce abandonnée.

Puis le génie relut les reliefs. « Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi », ce qui signifiait « I show not your face but your heart's desire » si on le lisait au travers d'un miroir. « Quelle belle ironie, ria Hermione un sourire en coin. » Et Risèd tint pour désir… au lieu du nom du créateur - ce qu'elle avait initialement cru... Il ne devait pas être Serpentard. - Puis, elle remarqua que les espaces entre les mots ne correspondaient pas et ne semblait pas suivre une logique particulière. Y avait-il une raison ? Était-ce simplement pour empêcher de découvrir rapidement le sens de la phrase cryptique ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison ? Bien que la question était intéressante, Hermione savait qu'elle était insoluble ou du moins, pas suffisamment importante pour s'y attarder. C'était comme avoir la Joconde sous les yeux, mais s'arrêter au cadre qui la décorait. Ce n'était pas rendre honneur à l'œuvre.

Hermione était presque désolée pour le destin du miroir. C'était une merveille dans la science de la magie. Qui mériterait qu'on l'étudie plus en profondeur. Que seraient toutes les nouvelles applications qu'il serait possible de créer si on maîtrisait son origine et son procédé? Mais en même temps… Cette discipline s'avérait terriblement dangereuse. N'importe qui qui passerait un temps prolonger en compagnie de ce miroir finirait par perdre la raison. De plus, ce qui ressortirait des recherches pourrait trop facilement devenir une arme de manipulation… C'était peut-être mieux finalement qu'il prenne de la poussière quelque part inconnu par tous…

Combien d'années a-t-il été oublié quelque part ? Combien moururent pour le retrouver ? À combien de personnes a-t-il fait miroiter ses fantaisies ? Combien sont devenus fous ? Combien de sorciers tombèrent sous son charme et s'y perdirent ? Combien réussirent à s'en détourner ? Que cherchait la créature à accomplir lorsqu'il l'a créé ? Parce que les ouvrages n'indiquaient pas si c'était le savoir-faire d'un sorcier, d'un gobelin, d'un elfe de maison ou d'un autre type d'Être. C'était un autre des mystères entourant le miroir de Risèd. Pour quelle utilité l'avait-il créé ? Quel besoin ? Est-ce que son créateur perdit la vie ou la raison à l'observer ou avait réussi à réaliser ce qu'il y voyait ? Que Ginny y verrait ? Cette dernière avait répondu à la question hier, mais face au miroir, est-ce que la réponse resterait la même ? Et qu'est-ce que Harry verrait ? Ron ? Neville ? Luna ? Professeur McGonagall ? Professeur Dumbledor ? Ses parents ? Et Hermione se mit à penser à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils verraient s'ils se retrouvaient devant le miroir ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qu'elle verrait si elle se retrouvait devant le miroir ? Contrairement aux autres, elle avait la chance de le découvrir. Hermione s'approcha d'un pas… C'était si simple de le découvrir…

Malgré l'anxiété qui faisait des galipettes dans le ventre de la sorcière, elle s'approcha d'un autre pas. Hermione devait se l'avouer. Elle ressentait une certaine peur. Petite, insidieuse et fourbe... mais c'était toute de même une forme de peur. Oh non ! Elle n'était pas terrifiée. Non pas du tout. Loin de là, même ! Être une fugitive du plus grand et ténébreux sorcier que la Grande-Bretagne connue à ses trousses. Ça, c'était terrifiant. Retomber entre les mains de la complètement timbrée, mais sadiquement intelligente, Bellatrix impuissante et sans défense. Ça, c'était terrifiant. Pas un miroir. Immobile. Oublié. Au fond d'une salle abandonnée. Où son seul pouvoir était effectif lorsqu'on se regardait à travers.

Elle fit un autre pas courageux vers l'artéfact. Puis elle vit la crête de sa tête dans le bas du miroir. Elle prit soudainement conscience de son train de pensé et où cela l'aurait pu la mener. Elle était sur le point de se faire avoir. Comme une débutante ! Argh ! Maudite curiosité ! Maudits désirs ! Rapidement, elle recula, tandis qu'un violent frisson lui parcourait le dos. C'était suffisant pour ce soir. Elle s'était promis qu'elle allait juste examiner le miroir et qu'elle n'allait pas se regarder. Elle tourna sur ses talons et quitta la salle. Avant que la tentation du miroir la rappelle et qu'elle change d'idée. Elle barra la porte soigneusement derrière elle, il ne faudrait pas qu'un élève avec moins de contrôle tombe dessus par mégarde comme elle.

Un nouveau rire s'empara d'elle, comme la veille. Par les culottes de Merlin ! Elle avait failli céder ! Non, si elle voulait absolument se voir dans le miroir, ça ne serait pas avant le lendemain. Même heure. Pas avant. D'ici là, elle ira à la Grande Salle et y retrouvera sa meilleure amie qui saura la divertir. Elle n'avait juste ni à y repenser ni à y retourner et la glace magique ne pouvait plus rien lui faire. Son pouvoir se limitait à ce qu'elle lui donnait et pour aujourd'hui, c'en était fini. Veni, Vidi, Vici.

JOUR 3

Elle avait essayé toutes les positions, réajusté, elle ne savait pas combien de fois, son oreiller et ses draps, compté les moutons, récité la suite de Fibonacci jusqu'à 4 181 et énumérer la liste de sortilèges et de charmes qu'elle avait appris depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'existence de la magie ainsi que s'imaginer une paisible conversation avec ses parents chez elle. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, hormis de l'avoir gardée mentalement active jusqu'à 4h du matin. Ses pensées retournaient irrémédiablement au miroir qui se trouvait au 4e étage et avait imaginé ce qu'elle y verrait. Elle avait passé la nuit à imaginer ce qu'elle verrait lorsqu'elle se regardera dedans si elle se regardait dedans. Lorsque ce fut le temps de commencer la journée, elle se mit à questionner une dernière fois ses camarades de cours sur cette question. La même question de la veille et de la veille d'avant : Qu'est-ce que tu désires le plus au monde ?

C'était une question simple et forte intéressante. Tout le monde désirait quelque chose. C'était humain. L'humain était un être de désir, d'envie et de tentation. L'humain assouvissait ses désirs afin de s'accorder un moment de joie. C'était l'essence même de leur course au bonheur. Hermione en était parfaitement consciente et c'était cette même conscience qui autant lui permettait de fixer ceux-ci comme des objectifs, autant de se restreindre afin de ne pas succomber à ses désirs immoraux et illégaux. C'était cette même conscience qui séparait les humains des animaux.

Hermione se trouva choquée par les réponses reçues. Non, pas surprise par la diversité des réponses, mais à quels points le monde ne répondait pas franchement à la question. La majorité du monde était trop gêné ou honteux ou leur réponse était trop intime à admettre à haute voix. D'autres trouvaient leurs désirs trop égoïstes et préféraient mentir pour leur donner une meilleure figure. Certains dirent leur second désir, car le premier avait de trop conséquences si ça s'adonnait à savoir et pouvait blesser ou décevoir leurs proches. (Pauvre Peter. Il était encore complètement amoureux d'Ellen… et celle-ci fréquentait son meilleur ami.) Quelques-uns avaient changé leur réponse pour une qui leur semblait plus réaliste et accessible... ou moins folle selon leurs critères. Les derniers avaient répondu avec la première chose qui leur passa par la tête, ne s'étant jamais arrêtés pour connaître ce qui les motivait et ce qu'ils désiraient ou donnait une réponse qui leur semblait populaire (Paix dans le monde, être riche, trouver l'âme sœur, etc.). L'unique réponse qui lui avait semblé 100 % honnête fut celle de Luna. Complètement fou, mais franc. Ce n'était peut-être rien, mais cela fit grandir le respect d'Hermione envers la Serdaigle. C'était une fille étrange avec des croyances qu'elle ne partageait aucunement, mais elle avait le charme de toujours rester fidèle à elle-même.

Toutes ces réponses et ses réflexions suite à leur analyse, cela la fit méditer sur sa réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait répondu à sa propre question ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait limité sa réponse aux choix réalistes et accessibles ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait changé sa réponse pour le « plus Grand Bien » ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était censuré la véritable réponse ? N'était-ce que de manière inconsciente ? Comment savoir que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle désirait ? Et non ce qu'elle croyait désirer ? Ou était-ce bien son plus grand souhait ? Le miroir était bien la seule chose qui saura exactement lui dire quel était son plus grand désir.

Après une 2e nuit sans sommeil, elle mangea avec Ginny et alla à ses cours. Celle-ci lui conseilla de se relaxer et de se calmer sur ses études. La Weasley s'inquiétait de l'état de son amie depuis ces 2 derniers jours et l'invita à se décompresser après les cours et d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble le lendemain. Ginny lui rappela joyeusement que ses N.E.W.T se dérouleraient seulement dans 5 mois et « qu'elle n'avait pas à stresser pour ça maintenant ». La née-moldue ne dit rien et n'essaya pas de la corriger. Ginny ne comprenait pas… et ce n'était pas comme si Hermione voulait qu'elle comprenne. Elle ne voulait pas que la capitaine de Quidditch apprenne pour le miroir du Risèd. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à attendre jusqu'à ce soir, après tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

C'était enfin l'heure. Et dans les prochains instants, elle allait plonger ses yeux dans les siens… grâce à lui… Elle avait beaucoup médité sur ce qu'elle allait y voir. La première chose qu'elle avait pensée, ce fut de savoir que toutes les victimes de la 2e guerre ne furent jamais tuées. Comme si la bataille en mai à Poudlard ne s'était pas produite. Comme si Voldemort ne fut jamais devenu le seigneur de guerre. Autant qu'elle souhaitait que Sirius, Lupin, Tonk, Fred et tous les autres qui sont tombés au combat soient encore vivants et à ses côtés; que les proches des morts n'aient — qu'elle n'ait — finalement jamais pleuré. Beaucoup trop de parents ont enterré leur enfant cette année et des enfants, leurs parents.

Bien qu'elle serait extatique à cette possibilité si elle arrivait en vrai, est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ramener tous les morts ? Elle ne voulait absolument pas ramener Bellatrix et si, ça s'advenait, c'était juste pour mieux la renvoyer. Elle se serra inconsciemment le bras tandis que les souvenirs du Manoir Malfoy resurgissaient alors qu'elle maudissait la mangemort sous son souffle.

Ces mauvais souvenirs l'emmenèrent à sa seconde hypothèse : Hermione se demanda si elle y verrait le cadavre de Lestrange à ses pieds… La Gryffondor se demandait si elle y verrait dans le miroir la dérangée Bellatrix torturée comme elle l'avait été, si elle y voyait sa vengeance assouvie. L'étudiante se rendit compte de son train de pensée et l'arrêta aussitôt en prenant fermants les yeux. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et l'absence de bruit dans la pièce, se concentrant pour que ce traumatisme ne resurgisse pas, elle n'avait pas à se rappeler de la froideur du plancher de marbre. Est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment la mort et la souffrance de Lestrange sur ses mains ? Sa réflexion fut interrompue par la douleur à son avant-bras droit. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et observa celui-ci tandis qu'elle forçait les doigts à se décontracter autour de sa chair.

« Mudblood ».

Son cardigan et sa chemise cachaient sa peau. De toute manière, même si elle les relevait jusqu'au coude, elle n'y verrait qu'une peau vierge de marques. Pourtant… Elle avait juste à y passer les doigts pour sentir les cicatrices. Elle avait uniquement caché les affreuses lettres avec un sort d'enchantement. Autant qu'elle pût haïr la mangemort, elle ne voulait pas devenir ce monstre. La Gryffondor était comme la peau de son avant-bras. Visuellement intacte, toujours debout, mais il ne fallait pas beaucoup s'attarder pour se rendre compte qu'elle fut ineffaçablement marquée. Ce mot… Mudblood. Elle le haïssait au plus profond d'elle ! Oh ! Qu'elle le haïssait ! On avait essayé de la définir ! De graver sa destinée ! Mais c'était SA destinée ! À elle ! C'était elle qui se définissait. Elle qui prenait les décisions pour elle. Chaque heure éveillée. Elle. Elle… et pourtant, contre son gré, elle avait changé… pour des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas… Sous la définition d'Hermione, il y avait des qualitatifs qu'elle ne voulait pas trouvé... Oh ! Si Bellatrix était toujours en vie, qu'est-ce que Hermione donnerait pour la traquer et la détruire. Assurément sa santé mentale. Par chance pour elle — et pour Bellatrix Lestrange —, cette dernière était morte.

Lorsque le cerveau du Trio retrouva son calme, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir le Miroir de Risèd toujours aussi immobile devant elle. Ce qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout, c'était de ravoir sa vie sans le traumatisme du Manoir plutôt que voir Bellatrix à sa merci. Voir son reflet sans les cicatrices sur son avant-bras. Ce qu'elle pourrait être, si elle n'avait jamais versé larme et sang sur le carrelage des Malfoys, si elle n'était pas obligée de consulter un psychiatre. En ces quelques heures, on lui avait tellement enlevé… Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux sentant les larmes lui couler les longs des joues. Elle força ses poumons de prendre de grandes inspirations et ses poings à se relâcher. « C'est fini. Je suis en sécurité, se répéta-t-elle. » Bien que ce souvenir soit parmi les pires qu'elle ait sur de nombreux plans, il était indéniablement une source de force et motivation ; pour s'assurer que tous aient une voix pour s'exprimer ainsi que personne ne brimait la liberté de l'autre. Peu importait le statut du sang ou la race. Mais… peut-être, de manière inconsciente, qu'en fin de compte, elle voulait voir Bellatrix morte… C'était peut-être son plus grand désir, même si elle ne se l'admettait pas… Consciente que ça serait que dans son subconscient ? Elle y avait rêvé de nombreuse nuit. Elle avait envisagé cette hypothèse. Sérieusement. Et Hermione ne serait pas étonnée de voir le visage de sa tortionnaire apparaître à un moment donné de l'autre côté de la glace.

L'étudiante de Gryffondor s'était aussi imaginé en tant que première ministre et elle aurait mené à bien ses mandats. Celle de libérer les elfes de maison. Qu'ils aient des droits et des lois pour les protéger. Que les centaures, sirènes et tritons aillent aux mêmes droits que les Êtres, malgré leur classement d'animaux — qu'ils ont choisis volontairement… Qu'il n'y ait plus de préjudices reliés au statut du sang ou à la renommée de la famille. Hermione souriait à l'idée. Être premier ministre et sortir la Grande-Bretagne de l'ombre et la terreur que Voldemort l'ait plongée ou du moins terminer le travail de Kingsley. Que son beau pays, pour lequel elle a tant donnée, tant sacrifié, devienne une source d'inspiration pour l'équité et de justice dans le traitement des différents vivants (et non-vivants) qui la peuplaient. Ça lui ferait tellement de bien voir cela. De se savoir capable de telles actions et surtout d'obtenir de tels résultats n'existerait pas uniquement dans les utopies. D'empêcher que d'autres gamines de 18 ans se retrouvent torturées par leur statut de sang ou n'importe quelle autre raison grotesque.

Ou peut-être, la jeune Gryffondor allait voir quelque chose de moins d'ambitieux, mais qui lui ferait autant de bien. Se voir finissante de Poudlard avec une mention « Optimale » partout, que professeur McGonagall lui remette son diplôme et la félicitait. Que Ginny ait le sien et qu'elles se prissent dans les bras tandis qu'elles se félicitassent chacune… Que ses parents fussent aussi à la cérémonie. Que ça serait simplement merveilleux.

Parmi toutes ces possibilités, elle se demandait laquelle de ses hypothèses s'avérait exacte. Elle se classait elle-même dans quelle catégorie ? Simple et réalisable ? Utopique ? Secret et égoïste ? Ou au contraire, pour le Plus Grand Bien ? Elle regarda le miroir de Risèd, une dernière fois le miroir. Ceci allait être la dernière fois qu'elle allait le voir tel qu'elle le vît maintenant. Après, le souvenir de ce qu'elle y aura vu, la connaissance de son plus grand désir, teintera chaque souvenir qui inclura le Miroir et l'objet de ses désirs. Qui la ramènera à ce moment, au moment où elle ignorait. Dans la salle de cours désaffectée avec la chaise aux trois pattes… Est-ce qu'elle était prête à faire le dernier pas ? Parce qu'une fois qu'elle se sera vue au travers, elle s'était promis qu'elle ne rechercherait plus jamais l'artéfact, et ce, même si c'était la seule manière de réaliser son plus grand désir. De vivre son plus grand désir. Se promettant que si elle voulait le voir se réaliser, qu'elle devra se battre et travailler tous les jours pour l'atteindre jusqu'au jour où il se réalisera. C'était l'unique façon de gagner contre son pouvoir et elle était venue pour voir et le vaincre. Veni, Vidi, Vici. Au final, le miroir ne projetait qu'une illusion.

« Veni, Vidi, Vici, se répéta Hermione à voix haute cette fois-ci. » Pour se donner du courage tandis qu'elle franchissait les dernières foulées pour se voir au complet dans l'éclat terne du miroir.

Elle l'observa initialement avec un œil froid et calculateur. Se demandant comment il pouvait savoir son plus grand désir. Comment pouvait-il l'analyser ? Trouvait-il par lui même la réponse qu'il montrait comme les épouvantards ? Ou était-ce les personnes qui projetaient ses désirs à travers de lui, comme pour les Patronus ? Mais très vite, ses questions s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle vit des mains à la peau claire se poser délicatement sur ses épaules et des bras sveltes, mais forts lui entourer la poitrine dans une tendre accolade. Avant que le visage de Ginny apparaisse au côté de la sienne. Les lèvres rosées porteuses d'un sourire complice. Au début, elles se regardaient. Simplement. Et pourtant… Le regard que Ginny lui lançait. C'était à lui couper le souffle et à lui rendre les genoux mous. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait regardé ainsi et lui avait fait autant d'effet. Juste avec un regard. Juste un regard… Les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, Hermione en était certaine maintenant. Ses joues devinrent rapidement chaudes et son souffle court. Tandis qu'elle sentait sa tête devenir légère, très légère. Il avait arrêté de fonctionner, pour que le cerveau du Trio ne devienne que sensation.

La capitaine des Gryffondors glissa langoureusement sa main jusqu'à la brune chevelure qu'Hermione, avant d'y faire disparaître ses doigts — par quelle magie le génie sentit les caresses contre son cuir chevelu qui libérèrent de nombreux frissons délicieux ? — alors que la rousse fermait les yeux et inspira un grand coup, remplissant les narines de l'odeur délicieuse d'Hermione comme si c'était de l'Amortentia. Amortentia… Hermione fit finalement la connexion : la forêt après une journée de pluie et Ginny… Des larmes menaçaient de s'écouler depuis le coin de ses yeux. Combien de temps était-elle aveugle et sourde de son amour pour sa meilleure amie ? Depuis qu'elle s'était penchée au-dessus du chaudron durant son premier cours de potion en 6e, si ce n'était avant…

Puis la capitaine des Gryffondors déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de rouvrir les yeux et de plonger son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Hermione déglutit et eut du mal à ne pas fermer les yeux afin de plonger dans la sensation… car c'était si bon… Si bon. Car si elle fermait les yeux alors le mirage se briserait et Ginny partirait. Ses larmes perlaient dorénavant librement sur chaque joue. Pourtant Hermione souriait à grande dent. Elle connaissait afin son plus grand désir et pouvait enfin le vivre… du moins s'imaginer les sensations. Elles semblaient toutes si vraies. Les baisées sur sa tempe, sa joue, son cou, ses épaules. Les caresses perdues sur son visage, son cou, sa nuque, ses bras et son ventre, son corps à l'abandon contre l'autre, les mains de l'athlète dans les siennes ou perdus dans ses cheveux, les doigts jouant ensemble. Si confortable. Si chaud. Si bon…

Puis la rouquine déposa la tête au creux de son cou et son épaule, s'enivrant d'une autre grande respiration et déposant un autre de ses tendres baisés. Pour ensuite déposer le menton sur son épaule et de la regarder. Ses yeux caramel brillaient d'éclats si particuliers. Si unique. Ils transportaient le feu de la passion. Tranquillement, ses mains caressèrent le long de ses bras de haut en bas puis de bas en haut avant de s'arrêter aux mains. Ginny lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule avant de croiser ses doigts avec les siens. Pour ensuite, les croiser sur son ventre, venant lui faire une accolade. Ginny ferma les yeux et prit une inspiration. Et le sourire des sorcières s'agrandit comme si c'était encore possible. Celui de Ginny radiait. Il éclairait toute la pièce… ou plutôt, il éclipsait toute la pièce, faisait oublier que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion du miroir. Tout aussi lentement et doucement, Ginny se mit à se balancer comme elle l'aurait fait pour un slow et tout en lui déposant de léger baisée sur la joue. Hermione s'imaginait facilement mettre la théière sur le feu un matin et Ginny arriver par-derrière, l'enlacer et se balancer ainsi. Ça serait sans aucun doute un matin parfait. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de devenir de l'argile entre les paumes de la Weasley. Ginny lui retourna le sourire. Si doux et si pure. Oh… merlin… c'était si bon… mieux que tout ce que la sorcière avait pu envisager…

Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes et qu'importe. Elle était en sécurité… Elle se sentait enfin vraiment en sécurité. Les idées noires d'un manoir et d'une sadique s'étaient évincées. Inexistantes. Elle avait retrouvé une paix interne qu'on lui avait depuis longtemps dérobée. Sereine, paisible. Les examens ? Elle n'avait rien à faire. Plus rien à faire, si c'était pour prolonger ce moment avec sa meilleure amie, qui était manifestement pas juste sa meilleure amie. Si c'était pour prolonger ces sensations et ces sentiments. Elle n'avait plus à se prouver. Elle n'avait pas à se prouver, à se mettre de grand stress pour se surpasser. Elle pouvait simplement être elle, comme elle était et c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour que Ginny la regarde comme elle la regardait maintenant. Tendrement. Affectueusement. Amoureusement. Passionnément.

Pourtant… Cela n'empêchait pas Hermione de vouloir révolutionner le monde, afin d'offrir un monde meilleur pour Ginny… Pour que Ginny continue de la regarder avec ce regard rempli d'amour, de passion et de fierté. Échec ou réussite… Et pourtant, Hermione savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas à accomplir de telles actions pour l'impressionner et être digne de son amour. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu offrir de plus à la personne qui a réussi de te sauver de toi-même ? Autre sa propre personne, chaque fibre de son corps ? Chaque pensée ? Chaque volonté ?

Ginny lui déposa un baiser à l'embrasure des lèvres. C'était si bon, Merlin ! Elle en voulait plus. Comment se satisfaire de quelques gouttes alors qu'il y avait la fontaine de Jouvence juste de l'autre côté ? Alors Hermione se retourna afin de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. Goûter enfin aux merveilles que devaient être les lèvres de la rouquine, mais aussitôt que les yeux de la studieuse élève quittèrent son reflet, ses sens se libérèrent de l'enchantement. Ginny n'était pas là. À ces côtés. Dans ses bras. À la caresser amoureusement et lui déposer ici et là des baisers. Hermione se retrouvait maintenant les nerfs à vif. Sa peau picotait par l'absence des caresses et aussitôt son esprit se remplit de tous les songes qui furent délaissés lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de la cadette des Weasley. Toutes des pensées loin d'être aussi agréable que celles de la seconde d'avant, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche et salé sur les lèvres — par ses larmes qui s'écoulaient désormais pour de nouvelles raisons. La réalisation qu'elle venait de vivre dans un mirage l'écrasa en même temps que qu'elle perdit toute force ses bras qui tombèrent ballants le long de son corps solitaire.

Hermione était de nouveau seule dans une salle vide au 4e étage. À vrai dire, Ginny n'eut jamais été dans cette classe avec elle. Jamais à son tour, elle connaîtra la sensation des lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. À aucun moment, elle n'avait partagé une telle intimité. Et tout cela venait de disparaître. En moins d'une seconde, la réalité venait de la rattraper et Hermione comprit aussitôt comment le monde pouvait devenir fou et perdre la vie devant le Miroir de Risèd. C'était si bon… Qu'on pouvait en oublier de vivre...

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer encore une fois les sensations de l'instant plus tôt. De trouver la force de résister et celle de partir. Elle s'était promis de se regarder qu'uniquement et seulement une fois dedans pour savoir et elle connaissait maintenant la réponse à la question, qu'est-ce qu'elle désirait le plus : « Elle-même dans une étreinte romantique avec une certaine personne ». Hermione n'avait qu'une seule promesse envers elle-même et partie sans jamais se retourner… mais chaque pas lui coûtait tant.

Veni, Vidi, Vici. Elle était venue, elle avait vu, elle avait vaincu. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre… Plus jamais, elle ne pourra venir se perdre dans les douces sensations que l'artéfact lui a fait miroiter. À l'instar des épouvantards qui te montraient ta plus grande peur, le miroir te montrait ton plus grand désir. Et cet objet qui avait été créé sans malice était devenu la mort de nombreux sorciers. C'était à se demander lequel des deux châtiments étaient le plus terrible, pensa Hermione les lèvres serrées. Hum ! Veni, Vidi, Vici. Ouais. Elle était venue, elle avait vu, elle avait vaincu. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle sortit la pièce, elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre… « Veni, Vidi, Vici. Se répéta-t-elle aux bords des larmes. »

« Last night I felt

Real arms around me

No hope - no harm

Just another false alarm »

Last Night I Dreamt That Somebody Loved Me – The Smiths

* * *

 **Je sais que la première réaction d'Hermione peut sembler exagérer versus celle d'Harry quand il l'a découvert (en fait, elle m'auto-embête à l'occasion) ... mais je me dis qu'en même temps :**

 **1\. Harry était jeune (10-11 ans, c'était sa première année) versus Hermione qui est à sa dernière année après la guerre (donc 17-18-19 ans?). La conscience du danger est différente entre ces deux ages.**

 **2\. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il faisait face, pour lui c'était simplement un autre de ces objets magiques extraordinaire (qu'il découvre depuis que Hagrid lui annoncé qu'il était sorcier) qui lui montre sa famille. Alors que Hermione savait déjà qu'est-ce que c'était (après tout, elle savait déjà qu'est-ce que c'était la pierre philosophale dès sa 1ière année versus Harry qui ignorait son existence), donc je me dis qu'elle a dû aussi faire des lectures dessus durant ses recherches (sur la compréhension/introduction au monde sorcier, science sorcier, études, même peut-être après que Ron et Harry en aille parlé, etc.). (et si elle ne connaissait pas déjà le miroir et ses dangers, l'histoire ressemblerait plutôt à :**

Hermione s'approcha à du miroir curieuse. Que faisait un si vieux et beau miroir oublié dans une salle de classe? Peu importe. Ça pourrait lui être utile si elle avait besoin de s'étudier dans le miroir pour perfectionner les mouvement de baguette. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dedans, elle remarqua qu'elle était légèrement décoiffée. Rapidement la Gryffondor les arrangea. Avant de remarquer la présence derrière elle, aussitôt elle se retourna en levant sa baguette. Elle scruta la salle, mais rien. Même pas un courant d'air froid que les fantômes laissait traditionnellement derrière eux. Elle refit face au miroir, scrutant derrière elle, cherchant de nouveau la trace de la présence.

Celle-ci rapidement se fit revoir. Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, la laissait s'approcher afin de suspendre l'intrus à son tour.

"Ginny?! Qu'est-ce que-" la fin de la question mourut lorsque Hermione se retourna et vit que la rouquine n'était pas derrière elle comme la réflexion lui avait montré. Le génie fronça les sourcils à la recherche d'explication en se mettant à étudier plus attentivement le miroir. La seule chose qui aurait pu l'aider était ces drôles inscriptions marquées au dessus de la vitre réfléchissante : « Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi ». Ça voulait rien dire. Certainement pas en anglais, ni même en latin (langue que Hermione apprit pour se faciliter l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts). Cela ne ressemblait non plus ni à de l'espagnol, italien, portugais ou français. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien juré pour ces dernières langues, ses connaissances étant trop minime sur le sujet. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, Ginny était à ses côtés et lui souriait tendrement. Les sourcils de Granger montèrent haut par la surprise de voir sa ravissante meilleure amie et encore plus lorsque celle-ci la pris dans ses bras et enfui son visage dans sa nuque.

 **etc. (Je vais m'arrêter ici, sinon je vais pondre une autre histoire... quoique... ça pourrait être intéressant. Bref, je vais continuer avec mon énumération)... et ce remue-méninge vient de me donner une _troisième_ idée avec le miroir de Risèd et cette dernière est plutôt excellente... hum...**

 **3\. À l'époque, ce fut Dumbledor qui surprit Harry et je le vois mal s'énerver contre Harry et lui expliquer à quel point le miroir de Risèd est dangereux et blablabla. Il s'est contenté d'avertir Harry que le miroir allait changer de place et lui demanda de ne pas le rechercher (et que c'était futile de passer sa vie à se regarder dans le miroir). Alors que maintenant, sous la direction de McGonagall. Bien que j'adore ce personnage pour ces répliques mordante et son sens de la réplique, je la vois mal rester aussi cool et relax que Dumbledor si elle surprenait Hermione dans cette salle et Hermione doit en être consciente jusqu'à un certain point.**

 **3.2 De plus l'épouvantard d'Hermione est de voir McGonagall lui annoncer qu'elle a échoué les examens. Donc par extension une peur d'échouer. _Et_ de décevoir McGonagall?**

 **4\. De plus, Hermione bien qu'en vieillissant développa un côté rebelle, reste au final a good-two-shoes. Dans ma tête, elle transgresserait les règles pour ses amis ou pour tenir tête à quelque chose qui être contre pas ses principes (comme Umbrige) et dans la situation actuelle, ce n'est pas le cas. Donc elle se sent coupable? mais son côté curieux est trop présent pour ne pas savoir (après tout, elle était un choixflou avec Serdaigle).**

 **D'accord ou pas d'accord avec mon raisonnement ou avec l'intensité d'Hermione face à sa découverte? N'hésiter pas partager votre point de vue :-) Sur ça ou sur l'histoire ou autre.**


End file.
